


Two

by Alondere



Series: These Two Kinda Go Together [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Remus Lupin, Caning, Cock Slut, Crying, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fisting, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Overstimulation, Reed Cane, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Top James Potter, Top Sirius Black, double fisting, tag teaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere
Summary: This took a while!  I’m letting you guys know right now that I’m taking a small break from one shots to get my chapter stories done ahead of time, so I can post weekly instead of biweekly.  It won’t be long, just until I post my next chapters.  Also, I’m rewriting the next (and hopefully last) chapter of Storms, so it’s gonna be delayed!  Thank you!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Series: These Two Kinda Go Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188089
Comments: 21
Kudos: 67





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while! I’m letting you guys know right now that I’m taking a small break from one shots to get my chapter stories done ahead of time, so I can post weekly instead of biweekly. It won’t be long, just until I post my next chapters. Also, I’m rewriting the next (and hopefully last) chapter of Storms, so it’s gonna be delayed! Thank you!

Remus was nervous, he was practically shaking. The Marauders were seated in the common room, it was the night that Sirius told Remus to be ready.

Peter was doing his Charms homework, Remus was helping him. He had a sleepover date with his Ravenclaw girlfriend. Kingsley was bunking with a friend for the night. Sirius was at his side, being touchy as usual. Remus jumped with each little touch though, making Peter think that he’d probably gotten himself in “trouble”.

They (Sirius) were very open about their relationship, made it very public what their dynamic was. Not that they could hide it, not with how dramatic and boisterous and provocative Sirius was and how easily he could make Remus duck his head in embarrassment, red faced and bright eyed.

Remus felt Sirius brush his back with the back of his hand and twisted around. Sirius had stood up, his eyebrows were raised at Remus. James was already making his way to the dormitory.

“Coming?”

Remus nodded. “Yeah, right behind you.”

Sirius looked amused for a second and jerked Remus’ chin up. So they were already in a scene, great.

“No. You’ll be right in front of me.”

Oh, Merlin, he could practically see the girls watching them swooning over Sirius. He hated that, Sirius was _his_. He never thought he’d have Sirius, and most of those girls like to shoot him dirty looks and hex him. He spared them a quick glance. Sirius followed, before smirking at him knowingly.

“I’m yours and you’re mine, okay,” he murmured, “and I want what’s mine right now.”

Remus shivered, even though he was suddenly hot all over, and saw that James had come back down. He was leaning on the wall, smirking at Remus with his arms crossed.

Remus got up and felt Sirius grab his arm. “Have a good night, Wormy!”

Peter waved, mumbling “you too” under his breath.

Sirius laughed in Remus’ ear and hummed, “We will.”

Remus felt Sirius start to guide him up the stairs, James followed them.

“Being difficult, Moony?”

Sirius smirked and gave Remus a look, much like a proud owner showing off his puppy. Understandable.

“He always is, that’s half the fun.”

They’d reached the dorm, James flopped onto Peter’s bed and loosened his tie a bit. Sirius came up behind Remus as he watched. “Nervous?”

Remus swallowed thickly and nodded. Sirius pressed a kiss to his neck and smirked. “Good.”

He felt a hand pet his stomach and another jerk his head back. “Safe word?”

“Peter.”

James snorted as Sirius rewarded Remus with a nibble to his neck. “In position.”

Remus nodded and got on his knees at the corner of Sirius’ bed. James watched him hungrily, as Sirius sat down. He patted his lap and Remus took the cue, laying his head down. He relaxed as Sirius ran his fingers through his hair.

“Okay, ground rules. No piss or dung, no cutting or mutilation,” James nodded, “We can be as rough as we want, he’ll safe word if he needs it. I, personally, have gone up to… Remus?”

Remus looked up at Sirius and thought about it in his head. “Highest, more than twenty, lasted twelve hours, lowest, once, twice is your average, in one night,” he recited.

Sirius nodded and smirked up at James, who looked scandalized. “Remus loves overstimulation. We don’t know the most times he’s gone. I’ve gotten him to the point where he wasn’t even getting hard anymore, though. You can stop whenever you need to, but we’ll likely keep going during any breaks you need.”

James nodded, watching Sirius sit up straight, his stare suddenly hard. “If we’re going to break him down, we are going to take care of him after. He trusts us, so don’t you dare break that trust, I will tell you to stop if I think I need to, if you don’t listen, I’ll send you out, naked. I don’t think you will, but you know how I am. He trusts you, earn it. Anything else, Moony, you may speak.”

Remus turned his head a little, trying to get Sirius to get... _right there_.

“Any hard noes for James?”

Sirius looked up at James. James shrugged. “No pain for me, everything else was touched on.”

Sirius nodded, lifting Remus’ chin and leaning down to his level. “More for you, Moony.”

Remus bit his lip and tilted his head to the side. James watched the wordless communication, they seemed to read each other’s minds.

Not in the way Sirius and James could, where they seemed to share a brain. Sirius and Remus seemed to share a goddamn soul, it was honestly scary sometimes.

Sirius smirked and kissed Remus, understanding what he missed. “He loves, as I said, overstimulation, even though it’s still unpleasant for him. He likes the idea of being forced to come, even if he can’t, being pushed beyond what he can do. Not as much the actual feeling, though it still turns him on. Loves being whipped, being pet, being complimented, being insulted, but only being called ‘dumb puppy’ and things like that. _Loves_ humiliation, have you noticed that during the day? We’re trying a few new things today that I went over with him already, and you. If he’s not tied up or being held down, he’s not hard. Tease the ever loving shit out of him, he hates it. Make him beg for you.”

Remus whined and Sirius shot him a look. Remus shut up. “Pull his hair, don’t take any out, I have a gag that we’re going to try today, again, we can be as rough as we want, he can’t, won’t, say no, as long as it isn’t one of his hard noes. He’ll tell us if he’s uncomfortable, if he needs us to slow down. He has a word for that, too, Remus?”

Remus looked at James and said, “Lily.”

James snorted, Sirius continued.

“Accidentally doing one of his noes will make him safe word. Or, at least, he’d better hope he does. Other than that, as much or as hard, rough, brutal, vicious, doesn’t matter, take anything you’re frustrated about out on him, he wants you to as long as he’s safe. I’ll stop you if he’s not, we won’t stop, though, not unless you’re doing it on purpose. He’s extremely obedient, but only after he’s done being a brat. He’s a little cock slut, wants our cocks in his mouth, his arse, hands, on his cock, everywhere. Lily’s perfectly fine with this?”

James’ eyes found Sirius after staring at Remus for a while, licking his lips. “She’s with Marlene and Dorcas right now, take a wild guess.”

Sirius smirked and leaned down, keeping eye contact with James as he lifted Remus’ head up and licked a stripe up his neck. “He won’t have anything stopping him from coming. If he does without permission, we don’t stop, if anything, we... focus on him a little more. If he gets permission, we simply get him hard again. You haven’t lived until you’ve watched him fall apart bit by bit, I’m telling you. Make him feel everything, twice as much means even more overstimulation, make sure he’s constantly aware of his position.”

James nodded, eyes now solely on Remus. Remus was staring back. Sirius smirked and took his hand away, biting the thin skin under Remus’ ear.

“Be a good puppy.”

Remus nodded and Sirius shoved him forward. Now to start the slow and humiliating crawl over to Peter’s bed. He crawled forward, hearing that Sirius had laid back, James was smirking up at Sirius, he knew they were looking at each other. They were sharing that look that meant trouble. He got between James’ knees, kneeling there obediently.

James leaned down and pressed a kiss to Remus’ lips. Remus’ stomach flipped as James pulled him into his lap. He was smirking against Remus’ lips, Remus could feel his hands, warm and calloused, slipping under his shirt, untucking it.

Remus pulled away, James’ other hand was at the back of his neck. He could feel James’ breath on his lips. “Let’s put on a show, yeah?”

Remus nodded, so James pulled him back down and licked across his lips before they even touched. Remus opened his mouth and felt another, softer, hand palm at his already hard cock. He gasped, Sirius pulled him up, taking James with him.

Sirius’ hot breath ghosted his ear, he whispered, “Give me a show, puppy.”

Remus whined as James leaned over him, on his knees while Remus was on his arse. He licked his way into Remus’ mouth, Remus had no choice but to keep his mouth open, let James ravage it.

Sirius laughed into his ear and kissed beneath it, again. “Very hot, Moony, but James is doing most of the work.”

Remus whimpered and tentatively started to kiss back. James was a little sloppier than Sirius, though Sirius could be messy, too. But Sirius liked to control what he could so he kept it, well, controlled, biting and sucking more than licking, like James was doing. Remus found he liked both very much.

Sirius squeezed Remus’ cock in reward as he started to get more enthusiastic. He liked this, liked James doing whatever he wanted in his own chaotic way.

Sirius smirked and pulled Remus back. He gave Remus one chaste kiss, pressed to his swollen bottom lip, making him pull forward for more.

“Don’t be greedy, Moony. You have two masters tonight.”

Remus whined and James pulled him back. “Yeah, it’d be a shame if we had to punish you so early.”

Sirius smirked and rubbed the inside of Remus’ thigh. “We take what we want from you, you don’t get what you want from us.”

Remus nodded, not managing to hide his soft moan. Sirius smirked wider and turned Remus around. He held up the gag, watching Remus’ eyes go wide.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, James was letting his hands wander over Remus’ chest. Remus’ mouth fell open as his fingers found his nipples over his shirt.

Sirius raised his other eyebrow, so Remus looked at him and opened his mouth wider and let his tongue fall out a little.

There was a long dildo to go down Remus’ throat on the gag, Sirius never told him the size, keeping it a surprise.

Thirteen inches, thick as Sirius. Sirius’ other hand went to Remus’ cheek and opened his mouth wider. He started to push it into Remus’ mouth, once he was sure he could safely do so. Remus noticed that it was warm, wet, and pulsing. He stopped.

“James, come look at this.”

James came around Remus’ side and Sirius started pushing it in again. “Look at him.”

Remus’ eyes found James, not knowing who was being addressed, James was staring at the dildo disappearing between his lips with wide eyes. When it was in, Sirius strapped the gag around Remus’ head.

“Very good, Moony. Remember what we talked about?”

Remus nodded. Don’t bite down.

Sirius smirked, seeming like he’d read Remus’ thoughts. “Try it.”

Remus did so automatically, an electric shock jolted through him. He whined and let his mouth fall open again. That hurt. Bad.

“Good. Good boy. Make sure you do as you’re told. It’s one of my own spells, so I know it won’t hurt you too much.”

Remus nodded and let his mouth open wider, so he couldn’t bite down.

“Good boy.”

Remus saw Sirius motion for James to get in front of him and took his hand. He pushed Remus’ head back and pressed James’ thumb to a certain point on his throat.

Sirius added just enough pressure before taking his hand away as James’ eyes went dark with lust. “That’s…”

“Yup. Wait until it’s yours.”

Remus felt James press down a little harder on the dildo and found he couldn’t breath. Sirius’ voice reached him, “Careful, he can’t breath. Don’t stop, just… be mindful, let him breath eventually.”

Sirius crawled behind Remus and took his hands and put them behind his back. “I’m going to tie them, myself, tonight.”

Remus nodded, his vision getting a little dark. James took his thumb away, letting Remus breathe. His breaths were very strangled, the dildo blocking most of them. He’d be in a constant state of haziness as long as this was there, because now he was only getting a certain amount of air and only that amount of air.

Sirius smirked against his neck, letting Remus know that he wanted that.

James was touching him again. Sirius suddenly stopped, amid untying his own tie. “We need him naked.”

James smirked. “We do, don’t we?”

He started working on Remus’ shirt while Sirius unbuttoned his trousers. Then Sirius stopped.

“Just his shirt.”

James nodded and kept working on Remus’ shirt. Sirius let his arms go, and Remus made it easier, holding his arms out for James. Sirius held his hand out for Remus’ tie, James handed it over before turning his focus back to Remus.

Remus almost moaned, but was stopped by the dildo, so it was muffled, barely there. James was completely focused on his nipples, tweaking and pinching them, twisting them just right.

Sirius’ hand snaked back to his cock, his other was at his arse. His mouth was at his neck. “Prongs, he’s leaking through his pants _and_ trousers.”

James chuckled darkly, something Remus didn’t expect. He tried to whimper, not remembering he couldn’t, and a muffled squeak came out. His cock jerked a little.

“You like that, do you? You like when Prongs laughs at you?”

Responding jerk. Sirius laughed, too, Remus almost closed his eyes. He didn’t want to miss any of this, though. Sirius moved his hand the slightest bit, James leaned down, keeping eye contact with Remus, and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

Remus accidentally bit down, he jolted a bit from the shock that went through his mouth and body. Sirius laughed and James sucked harder, Remus squeezed his eyes shut as the soft heat of James’ mouth didn’t stop, was only disrupted when Sirius said, “Bite him a bit, he loves that.”

Remus’ hips bucked as James did what he was told, making Sirius laugh again. “There we are. Make him yours for the night, he is.”

Sirius squeezed Remus’ arse and spread his legs, giving himself better access to his cock and hole.

James pulled away. “Do you think you deserve anything under the clothes, Moony?”

Remus nodded frantically, James smirked. “Really?”

Sirius found his balls and massaged them with two fingers. “Greedy,” he murmured in Remus’ ear.

He didn’t care. His eyes slipped shut. If he could speak, he’d beg. He knew he would eventually. He always did.

James’ hands were at his chest, Sirius’ were at his arse and cock. James’ mouth was at one side of his neck, Sirius’ at the other.

Remus felt Sirius move closer. A small sound came from around the dildo as his arse was pulled down onto Sirius’ hard cock. Sirius started grinding up into Remus’ arse and James saw what he was doing, so he got into Remus’ lap and started grinding his own cock into Remus’.

He laughed again as Remus tried to move. Sirius grabbed James’ arms and pulled him closer, caging Remus. Remus couldn’t move.

“No, Moony.”

Remus bit down, yelping around the jolt. Sirius spread his legs wider, pushing Remus’ arse down and groaning.

James was getting his shirt off, Sirius smirked and started doing the same. “I want his mouth.”

Remus closed his eyes and tried his best not to bite. Their warm skin rubbed his own, making him whine.

Sirius smirked and tapped the gag at James’ statement. “Do what you want.”

Remus was almost thrown forward as James pulled him forward by his arms. Remus felt Sirius’ hands at his arse and closed his eyes.

“The gag’s coming off, Moony, so your new action is biting your cheek and lips and closing your eyes. You’re supposed to keep eye contact anyway.”

Remus nodded as James undid the gag. They had an action that Remus couldn’t do, to keep him from floating away too early. Every session, it changed so it couldn’t become automatic.

Remus stared up at James as the gag was taken from his mouth. James’ eyes were dark and on the gag slowly being withdrawn from Remus’ mouth, and his lips were parted, his tongue darted out to lick them. Remus stared into them, he wanted nothing more than to be devoured by James.

Sirius smacked his arse, the soft _thud_ jerking them both from their stupor.

Remus had just realized his hips were grinding into Sirius’ knee. He looked around at Sirius as James pulled the rest of the gag out.

“First warning. Prongs, don’t let him suck you until he begs. Start with your fingers for a little bit.”

Remus nodded and turned back to James, who was staring down at him expectantly.

“Please?”

Sirius shook his head behind Remus, he knew it. James’ eyes flickered up to Sirius and he raised an eyebrow at Remus.

Remus shuddered a little, he had to fight to keep his hips still as Sirius slowly dragged his leg up, from under Remus.

James’ hand found Remus’ hair and he tapped Remus’ lips with one finger. Remus opened his mouth, so James put his fingers in. As he started sucking, James groaned.

Remus sucked James’ fingers like he would his cock, mostly to get out of begging. He didn’t not like it, but he didn’t want to have to beg right now.

Sirius smacked his arse again. “Beg him for the rest. Second warning, I know what you’re doing.”

James pulled his fingers away, his stare suddenly hard. Remus gulped as James’ hand tightened in his hair. “Were you trying to get out of begging?”

Sirius laughed behind Remus, who tried to glare at him from the corner of his eye. James’ grip got tighter. “Pads, did you see the look he just tried to give you?”

Remus was lifted to his knees, Sirius came around him. Shit, he wasn’t happy, either.

“No. I can guess what it was, though.”

Sirius was glaring at Remus, too. “What should we do about him?”

James smirked, letting go of Remus’ hair. “You said you had some new ‘toys’ for him?”

Remus whined as Sirius smirked, too. “Be right back.”

Sirius got up, before James looked around. “We’re moving to your bed, Pads!”

Sirius called back, “Okay!” as James got up.

Remus hesitated a moment before Sirius came back around. “Crawl,” he ordered coldly.

Remus whined and shuffled forward as Sirius and James watched. They both laughed as he fell forward.

Sirius helped lift him back up, Remus muttered a small, “Thank you, sir,” under his breath.

Sirius stopped. Remus looked up at him inquiringly, which made him smirk a little. “There’s two of us.”

Remus nodded slowly. Sirius lifted his chin with one finger and said, “Can you not think at all? Are you going to address us both as sir?”

Remus shrugged, making Sirius chuckle. He knelt down, level with Remus. “No, you won’t. So, for tonight and only tonight, Sirius and James. Not Pads or Prongs, you don’t deserve that, do you?”

Remus shook his head, but couldn’t help but add, “No, Pad _foot._ ”

Sirius glared down at Remus for a long second. Finally, his face smoothed out and he smiled at Remus. “On the bed.”

Remus looked at the bed and then back at Sirius, who smirked. He shuffled forward on his knees and got to the side of the bed. He looked at Sirius, who simply said, “Good puppies don’t stand.”

Remus put his chin on the bed and sighed. He laid on his side and stared up at Sirius, completely obstreperous.

Sirius crossed his arms. “Five.”

Remus shifted.

“Four.”

He crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling.

“Three.”

Remus sat up. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“Two.”

Remus leaned on the bed, looking at James. “One.”

“I can’t get on the bed!”

Sirius smirked and pulled Remus back by his hair. “All you had to do was tell me.”

Remus glared up at him. “You didn’t tell me I was allowed to speak,” he grit out.

“You’re not. Brat.”

Remus put his hands up and Sirius lifted him onto the bed. “Be a good slag and get on your stomach in the center of the bed.”

Remus did as he was told. James pulled his trousers and pants down and off. Remus saw Sirius get his wand out from the corner of his eye and saw him wave it. Remus felt his arms and legs pulled and tied out to either side of him.

“Not too hard, I’ll stop you if you do.”

Remus hoped that James’ agreement was silent. He felt a cane touch his arse, then disappear. _Crack!_

Remus yelped. It definitely felt like there would be a bright red stripe across his arse, later.

He didn’t have any respite though, because James hit next, copying Sirius. _Crack!_

They were taking turns. Sirius looked up at James, who was tracing the welt he left on Remus’ arse with his cane.

Sirius looked up at James and traced the part he was allowed to hit. From the top of Remus’ arse to halfway down his thigh. James nodded and hit across Remus’ thighs.

Sirius nodded and hit his arse again, forcing a moan from Remus.

“Slag.”

Remus whined and tried to move his hips. James responded by whipping his arse again. “We didn’t say you can do that.”

Sirius whipped his thighs. “Do you want to come anytime soon?”

Remus nodded. James whipped his arse and finished for Sirius. “Then. Be. Good.”

Sirius smirked as Remus’ hips moved the tiniest bit. He got Remus’ arse. Remus groaned as the searing pain set in.

James got a spot he already got. Remus moaned and bucked his hips forward into the soft blankets, more to get away from the pain than anything. Sirius smirked, Remus could feel it, as he got the top of his arse.

Remus whimpered. When the pain really set in, it felt good, it always did. He loved it, always had.

He tried his best to push his arse back. Sirius laughed and hit it again, they both started up a rhythm again. One two. Three four.

There were barely any pauses, but Sirius made sure to let a second pass after James. Remus was leaking again, his face and chest felt impossibly hot. Remus heard the clack of two canes. He waited for a second as Sirius mouthed, _too hard_ at James.

That one would have drawn blood, Remus would have safe worded or been really hurt by it. James didn’t look away as he slowly raised it again. He went a little softer.

Sirius nodded and kept going. Remus jumped a bit and tried to push back a little. Sirius struck him again, he was almost there. James kept the rhythm they built, so Sirius kept it, too.

Remus’ arse and thighs were striped with welts, he was evidently enjoying it. Sirius could tell he was on the verge of completely submitting to them.

Sirius looked up at James and held up one finger. James stopped and watched him, his eyes went wide when Sirius struck across all of the welts. James smirked and started doing the same, making Remus whine and moan.

Sirius hit him one more time before Remus went limp. Sirius and James exchanged a smug smirk as James followed.

“Learned your lesson, Moony?”

Remus nodded. Sirius whipped him again, so Remus yelped, “Yes, I’m sorry!”

Sirius smirked and traced the welts, watching a shiver run up Remus’ back. “Good.”

Remus noticed that Sirius didn’t tell him that it was okay. Fuck.

Remus felt the ropes get pulled back behind his back and tied there. Then they were untied again.

“Wait, no. Not like that. Get back on the floor.”

Sirius checked Remus’ lips, making sure they didn’t look bitten. He leaned forward and touched them, they didn’t seem to have been bitten recently, so he waved for Remus to follow his instructions.

Remus did what he was told, whining when Sirius smacked his arse, right across the burning welts. He got on his knees in front of James and Sirius and looked up at them.

They both exuded dominance, standing over Remus, two identical smirks on their faces. Sirius walked around behind Remus, kneeling there. He waved his hand and Remus felt his hands pulled up and tied to the bed, on either side of James.

“Beg for it, Moony,” James ordered.

Remus whined and asked, “Please?”

James took his cock out and stroked it, smirking wider when Remus licked his lips, staring at it with bright eyes. It was shorter than Sirius’, thick and ten inches, but still a good eight inches and thicker. His other hand pulled at Remus’ hair. “That’s not near enough. You _do_ want it, don’t you?”

Sirius traced a welt on Remus’ arse and licked his shoulder. Remus whined as his tongue went lower, before his whole mouth came into play. Wet, hot, suction traced his spine, Sirius tongue touching each ridge.

“Please, I need it!”

James raised his eyebrows. Sirius smiled against Remus’ back, sucking a hickey right above his arse. “Need it?”

Remus leaned forward. “Yes. I need to feel your big cock on my lips. I wanna taste you, wanna feel you come in my mouth. I’ll make you come so fast, and I’ll swallow it all, I swear! Please!”

James licked his lips, Sirius licked Remus’ cleft in reward.

Remus moaned and tried not to move too much. James placed his cock on Remus’ lips. Remus licked the head, dipping his tongue into the slit, James groaned. He licked from root to tip, slicking James’ cock up. He sucked the vein on the underside of James’ cock, making him moan, before going back to the top.

James was very responsive, very loud, Remus loved that.

He licked over the head, making James’ hips buck. Remus kept going, moaning at the heady taste of James’ cock as James moaned at the vibrations, he wanted more. It was hot and hard on his tongue, big and thick.

He got it all in. He smiled a bit at the musky scent of the curls at the base of James’ cock and started sucking.

Sirius was starting to wriggle his tongue against Remus’ entrance. Remus almost closed his eyes. He couldn’t do that, though, so he whined. Sirius got his tongue in, so Remus started bobbing his head.

“F-fuck, Moony!”

Remus sucked harder as Sirius started stroking his cock. He tried not to think about what Sirius was doing, his tongue thrusting in and out of his arse and his hand moving feverishly up and down his cock. _Oh,_ his thumb just swiped his tip.

He was solely focused on James’ cock, he knew that he couldn’t come.

He felt a heat build in his gut and moaned. James yanked Remus’ head off of his cock by his hair. “You were going to make me come.”

Remus whined and put his head down. “He’s gonna make me come,” he moaned.

James looked down at Sirius and asked, “Are you licking his arse?”

Sirius talked against Remus’ entrance. “Yes, I’m also stroking his cock.”

Remus moaned, his mouth wide open. “Can I—”

“Nope.”

Remus squirmed a little, making Sirius slap his arse. “Stop, I’m going to come!”

Sirius smirked and went faster.

Remus whined and laid his head on James’ leg, focused on trying to fight the oncoming heat in his gut. Sirius smirked against his arse and went faster and harder. “James,” he whined.

James smirked and pet Remus’ hair. “You may as well come, he’s going to make you, anyway.”

Remus did so as soon as he got the permission from James, moaning and thrusting his hips through it. James pet his hair and wiped the drool from his chin.

“He’s biting, Pads. His eyes are closed, too.”

Remus’ eyes snapped open as Sirius kept going when he was done. Remus tried to squirm, but was only thrown back by James. Sirius crawled over him and waved his wand again. His hands were raised and tied above his head.

“I got… James…”

Sirius held his finger up. Remus fell silent. Sirius started playing with his cock again, before reminding him, “You can only get permission from _me_.”

Remus looked at James, who was watching their interaction with a smirk on his face. Remus looked back at Sirius, who was smirking, too.

“He— you…”

Remus was cut off by a moan as Sirius ducked his head and swallowed his cock.

James sat down on the bed they were at and licked along Remus’ ear. “You can make it stop if you apologize.”

Remus sighed and glared at the wall. “I don’t— mmf— want— to. You tricked me! And _you_ wouldn’t stop! You— unfggh— forced me to!”

“Of course I tricked you,” James laughed, “It’s only natural.” 

Sirius smirked and pulled up. “I think I need to show you the difference between me forcing you to come and your doing it on your own,” he murmured, lowering mouth again and focusing on Remus’ head before going back in completely.

Remus was hard again, it was torture. James started playing with his nipples again, making him whine.

“Siri— si…”

Remus came again, Sirius started pistoning his fingers against Remus’ entrance.

“Finger him.”

James looked a little surprised and watched Remus writhe, trying to move.

“Er, how?”

Sirius rolled his eyes and took James’ hand, muttering under his breath, “Heteros.”

He took James’ hand and checked his nails, before sucking his fingers into his mouth. He positioned James’ fingers over Remus’ entrance. Sirius rubbed Remus’ perineum while massaging his balls, making him moan helplessly. 

“It’s wet, so are your fingers. It won’t hurt him too much to push them in, but start slowly. He likes when it burns, but do not _hurt_ him.”

James nodded. Sirius watched him slowly push his finger in, before adding, “Prostate is towards the stomach.”

James rolled his eyes. “I know, you think I haven’t done _any_ experimenting?”

Sirius shrugged and started working on Remus’ cock again. He was coming again.

“Merlin, puppy, did you take a potion?”

Remus shook his head and closed his eyes, making Sirius smack his thigh. “Follow orders.”

Remus whined and opened his eyes, looking up at Sirius. Sirius watched his eyes unfocus on him, staring at him.

Remus was trying to get away from it, James’ finger was rubbing at his prostate relentlessly. Sirius’ hands were at both his cock and balls, pulling him to the edge again.

It was torture, it hurt. It was too much, Remus was panting and trying to writhe away. James’ mouth found his neck again, Sirius’ went to his nipple. Sirius let go of Remus’ balls and rubbed the crease between his thigh and groin. James’ hand found his chest.

Remus was lost in it. He leaned back and didn’t even notice his eyes had shut until they both bit down. Sirius looked up at Remus and pulled back.

“I don’t think we’re getting through to him, Prongsey.”

James looked at Remus and noticed that he looked relieved for the onslaught to stop.

“No. What do we do, now?”

Sirius smirked and glared at Remus at the same time.

“Stroke his cock.”

Remus whined as James obliged. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him and got up. “Stop, don’t take your hand away, though.”

Remus groaned at what Sirius was going to make him do.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus and he started moving his hips feebly. “Not fast enough.”

Remus whined and went quicker, staring at Sirius for approval.

Sirius nodded and went to his wardrobe. “Keep him moving at the same pace. If he goes faster, don’t let him slow down. If you want, make him go faster.”

James nodded and sucked again at Remus’ neck, Remus was staring at Sirius.

Sirius was digging through his wardrobe. He noticed Remus’ stare and smirked at him as James slapped his thigh, making him go faster.

Remus felt the familiar heat build up in his gut again and whimpered. As he came, he tried to slow down, James slapped his thigh again as Sirius straightened up. Remus went faster and kept whimpering, it still hurt.

Sirius knelt down before him and held up a pink plug. Remus whined at the remote and the fact that it had an extension that went to the head of his cock, it looked like a cage, he saw a ring.

“Stop, James.”

James took his hand away and Remus relished in the temporary relief. Sirius ran his hands up and down his sensitive thighs, James, his hips and waist.

Sirius pressed the plug to his arse and pushed it in.

Remus whined and tried to squirm, but Sirius waved his hand so his legs were locked in place.

“It makes it worse when you move.”

Remus nodded and felt James find his cock again. He stroked it a little, getting it hard.

Remus was whining as Sirius brought the extension to the head of his cock, pushing it over it.

“Is it uncomfortable?”

Remus shook his head. Sirius stood up and held up the remote. “Good. Do you want to apologize, now?”

Remus shook his head and Sirius turned it on, quirking his finger at James. Remus thrashed and writhed as the toy vibrated, one part relentlessly against his prostate, the other against the head of his cock.

“F—Fuck!”

Sirius stepped forward and popped his mouth. “Don’t curse.”

Remus nodded and tried to move again. Sirius backed up to his bed and sat down on it, letting James follow. “C’mere Prongs.”

James got closer, noticing that Remus was watching. “Stop me if you need to.”

James looked confused as Sirius crashed his lips into his, but got the idea quickly. He climbed onto Sirius and pushed him down, making Sirius smirk.

Sirius put his hands by his head and let James hold them there. “We’re not undressed, are we?”

Sirius looked down at James’ clothed legs and his own.

“We’re not.”

James sat him up and started working on his trousers, Sirius lifted his hips to help. James got them off and threw them to the side. He leaned in for another kiss and Sirius leaned up, taking another quick glance at Remus, who was limp, watching them with wide eyes. He was coming again, but barely making any noise. Small whimpers and whines.

Sirius turned back to James and worked on his trousers, throwing them on top of his own. He let his hand wander into his pants and squeezed his arse. He ripped them off, James kicked them off the rest of the way.

He muffled James’ moan and smirked against his mouth, before pulling away. He picked up the remote and turned it up a bit, renewing Remus’ moans and cries.

Sirius looked over and saw that Remus was crying, he was trying to writhe away from the stimulation.

Sirius noticed James staring, too, and smirked. “Unfortunately, I don’t want to fuck you.”

James nodded, “I don’t want to be shagged by you.”

Sirius rolled off the bed and stood up. “Moony?”

“Fuck— you!”

Sirius raised his eyebrows at Remus, who was panting with his head fallen forward. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

“If you insist.”

Remus looked up as Sirius waved his hand. The toy was rubber, so Sirius lubed it up and prepped himself with another wave of his hand. He took off his pants.

He stood over Remus and lowered the ties a little, so he had a lap for Sirius to straddle.

He mounted Remus and they both groaned, though Remus’ was more crying, whereas Sirius’ was more in pleasure. 

“Fuck, this really is a high setting,” he muttered as he rolled and ground his hips, “James, do what you want with him.”

James moved forward and got behind Remus, his hand finding his balls. Sirius started bouncing, making Remus start crying. He was drooling, Sirius lapped at the drool. Sirius gave him a look and bounced faster, making Remus sob.

Sirius licked one of his tears away and kissed his cheek. “It’s two— easy words.”

Remus shook his head and sobbed, “Tricked— me— wouldn’t— stop,” as he came again, making Sirius smirk and sit there. 

Remus whined and tried to squirm away. Sirius raised his eyebrows at him and looked back at James. He looked back at Remus.

“Make sure Prongs is still hard. We don’t want him to feel left out, do we?”

Remus shook his head and reached back for James, who guided his cock into his hand. Remus stroked it and twisted his hand just right, making James groan. It felt heavy and nice in his hand, he got some precum on his palm and fingers.

Sirius felt him harden again and started bouncing again. He was close, James was licking and sucking at anything he could on Remus.

Sirius came, his walls convulsing around Remus’ cock and dragging him over the edge, yet again. He quickly grabbed his cock and aimed at Remus’ chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

Sirius waved his hand and the vibrator turned off. “For?”

“Coming without permission, I’m sorry, should have known to hold it back. You didn’t force me to come, I did it on my own.”

Sirius smiled at him and started to take the ring off. “Are you going to do it again? Or falsely accuse me, again?”

Remus shook his head. “No. I’m sorry.”

Sirius looked at James, who smirked and lifted his head up. “How are you going to keep us satisfied during your rebound?” He asked.

Remus whined, tired. He knew it wasn’t over, though. “I can suck you two.”

Sirius looked at James, who shrugged. “Both of us?”

Remus nodded. James ran his hand down his stomach to his cock. Remus jolted a little at the intense, painful pleasure, but didn’t act phased.

“At once?”

Remus looked at Sirius’ cock, then James’.

“I don’t think I can.”

Sirius turned his face up. “Why not?”

“You’re both really big. Teeth.”

Sirius nodded and got directly in front of Remus. “Start with James.”

James got up and stood in front of Remus, who immediately pulled forward and took him into his mouth, not wasting any time. James groaned and twisted his hand in Remus’ hair. Remus moaned at the sharp pain and went still, looking up at James.

Sirius ran a hand through his own hair and told James, “He wants you to fuck his face. Make him gag and choke, take his voice.”

James stared down at Remus, his pupils blown out. He snapped his hips back and forth and groaned.

Remus sucked harder, he could taste bitter precum all over his mouth, as James built up a fast and hard pace. He felt Sirius step towards him and start rubbing his cock on his cheekbone, spreading lube and precum there. Remus moaned and stared up at James, whose eyes were closed. He felt him twitch.

“Make him come, Moony.”

Remus nodded and sucked harder, his tongue touching his head.

That did it, James held Remus’ head down and came, not letting up until he was finished. Sirius was still rubbing his cock on Remus’ cheek.

“Don’t swallow.”

Remus nodded as James took his cock out of his mouth. Remus turned to Sirius and licked his head, making him growl low in his throat.

Sirius hated this part, even though it helped it make it easier for Remus.

Remus licked over his cock, laving it from root to tip. When he was done, he kept going, wanting some… motivation from Sirius. Sirius glared down at him and forced his mouth open with his hand, thrusting his cock into Remus’ mouth. “That’s a good boy, is this what you wanted?”

Remus moaned at the familiarity of Sirius’ cock and nodded, staring up at him.

Sirius pet his hair and tugged it back. “Hold still, take it like a good little bitch.”

Remus nodded and sucked, hollowing out his cheeks. Sirius groaned at the silky softness of the insides of Remus’ cheeks, Remus’ tongue running up and down the inside of his cock.

“Good boy.”

Sirius started pistoning his hips back and forth, starting at a punishing pace. James started doing the same thing Sirius did, rubbing his cock on Remus’ face. Sirius held his head still, shoving his cock back and forth in Remus’ mouth.

Remus choked a bit, Sirius raised an eyebrow at him and went faster and harder. Remus stared up at him and stopped gagging, gaining some control again. Sirius’ head was thrown back and he held Remus’ head down.

“Fuck!”

Sirius’ eyes slipped shut and he came, twitching wildly in Remus’ mouth. “D-don’t swallow, yet.”

Remus nodded and sucked until Sirius pulled him off with a wet pop. “Open your mouth.”

Remus opened his mouth. Sirius knelt down and kissed him, lapping at some of the come. As he did do, he made sure Remus was hard again. Remus moaned and James knelt down, kissing Remus after Sirius.

Sirius swallowed what he got and so did James before getting behind Remus. “Now, swallow.”

Remus swallowed. Sirius knelt down and looked at James. “Give me your hand.”

James held up his hand and Sirius put his hand to his.

“Your hand is bigger. You’ll be fisting him.”

Remus whined loudly, though hoarsely, despite knowing he had to do this. Sirius passed James the lube and said, “Use the whole bottle if you need to.”

James nodded and spread some lube over his hand. Sirius went back to Remus’ front and kissed his neck. He waved his hand and tied Remus’ hands behind his back. “Relax, relax. We’ll take care of you, we haven’t messed up, yet.”

Remus nodded and tilted his head to the side. “Relaxing,” he gasped, his voice barely there.

James added three fingers and felt Remus twitch around him a bit. “He can handle three right now, right?”

Sirius nodded. Remus tilted his chin up for a kiss, Sirius obliged. James added another finger and gave Remus no time before he started fucking them in and out of Remus.

Sirius swallowed Remus’ gasp and rubbed his balls. “You’re so hard, you like being used, don’t you?”

Remus nodded and rolled his hips. “Hey, stay still,” James told him.

Remus stilled. “Sorry.”

Sirius kissed his neck as James pushed his thumb in. It burned, badly, too. Remus whined and tried to pull forward. Sirius pushed him back. “Siri— it hurts!”

James held Remus’ hip back and pressed a kiss to his back. “It’s in.”

Remus whined. “It hurts.”

Sirius smirked. “Don’t complain, you were being so greedy earlier.”

Remus whined and sat back. James pulled his hand back to the widest part and spread his fingers. “Ahh!”

Sirius looked down at James’ hand and smiled cruelly.

“Hold still.”

Remus looked up at Sirius and met his eyes. James was playing with his prostate with all of his fingers.

Sirius added a finger, Remus cried out wordlessly and almost silently. He tried to close his legs. Sirius forced his legs open and pet his thigh. “James, lube. He’s going to take my hand, too.”

James passed Sirius the lube and Sirius took his finger out, lubing his hand up. Remus was already gasping in pain, James was spreading his fingers and twisting his hand.

Sadistic prick.

Sirius added his finger again, then his other one. Remus whined in pain and tried to squirm. He couldn’t, there was no way to get away from them. Sirius added another finger as punishment and Remus practically screamed.

Even more sadistic fucking bastard.

“I can’t, I can’t it, hurts, stop, it hurts!” He babbled, tears streaming down his face.

Sirius kissed his neck and started moving his fingers while James moved his hand. “Shh, you can take it.”

Remus shook his head, tried to move again. Sirius added another finger as Remus sobbed and pleaded, “It hurts, please, it’s all I can take!”

Sirius shook his head. Remus knew that he knew he’d safe word if he needed to. He didn’t need to.

“I’m going to add my thumb, now.”

Remus shook his head, feeling impossibly full and hot. James was wriggling his fingers and spreading them.

Sirius started to push his thumb in, firmly putting his hand on Remus’ hip. “There we are, just like that, it’s in, there we are.”

Remus whined and cried. Sirius kissed him and licked Remus’ lips, still holding his hips down. He and James started moving their hands in unison.

“James— Sirius— please!”

“What do you want, Moony,” James asked.

“I think he wants us to take up more space, stretch him wider. He knows we have two more hands between us, doesn’t he? Maybe he wants them, too.”

Remus shook his head, but they did what Sirius said, spreading their fingers and twisting their hands. He could feel their hands bumping against each other, then felt them spread apart, making him sob. He got the message though, and shut up the best he could. “He’s being a good little slag, doing as he’s told and taking what we give him.”

James smirked against Remus’ neck and pulled his hand out a little again, Sirius did the same, so Remus was stretched as wide as they could get him. “Our bitch. No one else’s, right Moony?”

Remus shook his head and leaned back, “No, only yours, don’t want anyone else, only you two!”

Sirius smirked and spread his fingers. “I thought it was only me you wanted?”

Remus whined, James licked up his neck. He didn’t know what to say. Sirius pet his cheek and kissed his forehead. “Three, two, one.”

He and James took their hands out, laughing at Remus’ whimper. James stroked his cock as Sirius did the same. “This is the last thing we do tonight?”

Sirius nodded and pet Remus’ thigh. “Unless he accidentally closes his eyes or bites his lip.”

James smirked and pushed into Remus. Remus groaned, it felt good, pulsing and forgiving, he was somewhat loose around it. He had to thank James.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Sirius laughed and started to push in, too. Remus was babbling, now, only able to get out an endless stream of ‘thank you!”

Sirius was bottomed out, too. “You need us to stay still for a bit?”

Remus shook his head, arching his back against James. Sirius looked up at James and smirked.

“You heard him.”

Sirius withdrew, starting to move. James’ moved with them, as Sirius’ hips snapped back, James’ snapped forward.

Remus was lost in an endless onslaught of sensation, especially as James buried his face in his neck, sucking at the tender skin of below his jaw.

They went harder and faster, Sirius holding Remus’ hips and James holding his waist.

Sirius licked his nipple, biting at it and pulling his mouth back. James pulled away, just in time to remind Remus, “Remember to ask permission to come.”

Remus nodded as they started going faster. James sucked at his neck and jaw, leaving hickeys wherever he could.

Sirius saw what he was going and started sucking at Remus’ neck, too. Remus gasped between them, every time one pulled out of his arse, the other pounded back in. His prostate almost hurt from the stimulation, but in the best way.

Remus leaned back for a sloppy kiss with James, it was more the two of them breathing and licking into each other’s mouths.

James came, first, pulling out and spraying Remus’ arse. Sirius laughed breathlessly as James started stroking Remus, getting out from under him so Remus was on the floor with his hands still behind his back. Remus quickly got out, “I need to come!”

Sirius raised his eyebrows, Remus blinked. “May I come?”

Sirius kissed his jaw and answered, “Yes.”

Remus arched off of the floor and came, crying and pulling Sirius over the edge with him. Sirius moaned, “Fuck!”

He leaned down and kissed Remus, muffling both of their moans, before collapsing on top of him. James laid down next to them, petting Remus’ hair.

They all laid there, panting, coming down from their high. Remus closed his eyes, letting himself float for a bit, now that he could.

Sirius groaned and sat up a bit. “Come on, Moony.”

Remus let Sirius pull him up and leaned on him, wincing. “Don’t wanna get up,” he mumbled hoarsely.

Sirius untied his hands.

James laughed behind Remus and stood up, himself. Sirius snorted and asked, “What, do you have endless energy?”

Remus turned to look at James as he shrugged in response. “We need a bath, yeah?”

Sirius nodded and picked Remus up. Remus laid his head on his shoulder as he stopped. “All of us?”

“Yeah, don’t tell me you’re backing out now.”

Sirius scoffed and he walked into the bathroom. “Asking because the bath is small. Wanna do the honors?”

Remus heard James mutter something under his breath and sighed as Sirius submerged the two of them in the water of a bathtub that was now huge. James got in, too, and got to shampoo. He had put his glasses on the counter.

Sirius grabbed the body wash. Remus felt two hands go to his head, two to his back. He moaned softly as they started to massage his scalp and back.

Sirius laughed and kissed his cheek. “You did so good, Moony. You’re so perfect. Have some chocolate.”

He held up some chocolate, seemingly out of nowhere, and placed it on Remus’ lips. Remus ate it eagerly.

Remus smiled tiredly as James agreed, “You did perfectly. You were very good. Thirsty?”

James held up a cup of water, again, out of nowhere, and smiled as Remus eagerly drank it, passing a cup to Sirius and drinking one, himself. Sirius passed him some chocolate after eating some.

“I always forget that I need water and food, myself, after this,” Sirius said, staring at the cup.

James fondly rolled his eyes and finished his chocolate. “You wouldn’t get it even if you remembered.”

Remus leaned back. Sirius laughed and washed his front.

James massaged his scalp while pouring water over his head. Sirius went to his cock, gently washing it and moving back. As he got to Remus’ arse, Remus yelped.

“Does it hurt very badly?”

Remus whined and nodded. Sirius kissed his shoulder and said, “I’m sorry. I know we didn’t plan that, but you seemed to be able to take it.”

Remus nodded again. “I could,” he said hoarsely, “Just hurt and still hurts.”

Sirius nodded and carefully cleaned the stretched skin. “If it’s not back to normal after a few days, I’ll be sure to put a spell on it.”

Remus nodded and laid on Sirius, as James was done. “Hey, James, you’re kinda third wheeling, yet again, right now.”

James laughed and said, “I don’t think being part of it counts as being a third wheel.”

Remus shrugged, watching him clean himself, and then closing his eyes. “You weren’t uncomfy?”

He was clearly tired, saying as little as he could.

Sirius flicked Remus’ ear, though oddly endearingly, saying, “If he were, he wouldn’t have agreed.”

James nodded, giving Remus a quick kiss before glancing at Sirius, who had his eyebrows raised. He smirked at Sirius before turning back to Remus. Just that last time, he didn’t get to kiss Remus much during the actual act. Not sweetly, nicely, at least. “I wanted to, for a while.”

Remus nodded and smiled, touching his lips. “Tha’s good.”

James laughed and ruffled Remus’ hair. “You need to go to sleep.”

Sirius picked Remus up, James stood up, too, and they all stepped out. Sirius sat Remus on the counter.

Sirius wrapped a towel around himself and motioned for James to do the same. He picked up another towel and started toweling Remus off.

James got his hair, making Remus giggle a little, before Sirius booped his nose and picked him up again.

“It’s a bit hot for clothes.”

Remus nodded and laid his head on Sirius’ shoulder again. “Whose bed?”

“Mine,” Sirius said firmly.

Remus giggled into his neck again and kissed his shoulder. “I love when you’re jealous.”

Sirius rolled his eyes and looked back at James. “You have to be there for the cuddles, too, Potter!”

James snorted as Sirius laid down, carefully laying Remus down next to him. James climb into bed and closed the curtains.

“In case Peter or Kingsley comes back early.”

Remus nodded and laid his head on Sirius’ chest. He pulled James to his back as Sirius turned and wrapped his arms around him. James looked unsure as to what to do with his arms, not wanting to overwhelm Remus.

“He liked being caged after sex, makes him feel safe.”

James nodded and wrapped his arms around Remus from his back. Sirius nodded and got down to Remus’ level, staring at him happily and lovingly.

James smiled, seeing the love they shared for one another, though he knew Sirius was more open about it, and closed his eyes.

They all fell asleep like that, limbs entangled and as close as they could get.

Remus’ last thought was a happy and fond little _two_.

**Author's Note:**

> This took so much longer than my other one shots, so I hope you enjoy it! I’m trying to be more descriptive in my writing, so I hope it doesn’t come off as cringey! This is gonna be paired in a series with His Desire!💜


End file.
